Fate, Show Thy Force
by kabensi
Summary: Once all is sorted out, said and done, what happens once you realize that the guy you’re dating isn’t the guy you fell for? FEMSLASH. Now you know.


TITLE: Fate, show thy force.

AUTHOR: freelance spice

FANDOM: She's the Man

RATING: PG

PAIRING: Olivia/Viola

SUMMARY: Once all is sorted out, said and done, what happens once you realize that the guy you're dating isn't the guy you fell for?

NOTES: This is my first fic for this fandom. I'll bet a shiny nickel that it's not the last. The title's from that one wacky play Twelfth Night by that English guy W. Shakespeare.

When Olivia first started dating Sebastian, there would be moments when she'd remember something funny or sweet he'd said and then slip into the realization that it hadn't been Sebastian at all. Well, it had, at the time, but now she knew the words had come from Viola, and those words might just as well have never been said. Not that Viola wasn't sincere when she'd said them, they just weren't intended the way Olivia received them.

Or something like that. The whole scenario still found itself running amuck in Olivia's subconscious, usually surfacing right before falling asleep but sometimes in broad daylight, when a teacher's voice slipped into monotone and created the perfect zoning environment. She understood why it happened and even admired Viola's drive to get exactly what she wanted. And in the end, everyone was happy. Viola got her soccer team and hunky boyfriend, and in the process, Olivia discovered Sebastian.

Except she hadn't. Well, she had. At the time. But again, the Sebastian she sought out, the one she looked forward to seeing every other day in chem lab; that Sebastian didn't exist anymore. Not that real-guy-brother-of-Viola Sebastian wasn't great. He was very kind and talented and cute. In fact, there wasn't anything really wrong with him.

So, then, why was Olivia dreading another night out with her sweet musician boyfriend? It wasn't even just another night out, it was their two month anniversary, complete with the best table at Cesario's and a brand new song he'd written, just for her. She'd actually forgotten it was tonight. He calculated the date from the Cornwall game. She always counted from the day they met outside the headmaster's office, and that was always two weeks too soon.

And why did her eyes keep drifting across the pizzeria to the table where Kia and Paul were giggling hysterically at whatever wacky impression Viola was doing at the moment. Probably Principal Gold. It must have been really good, because they didn't even go to Illyria and Paul was practically crying from laughing so hard.

She hadn't seen Viola since the Halloween dance, two weeks ago. Olivia specifically remembered thinking that Sebastian didn't pull off drag nearly as well as his sister.

-

"Hold on, I think I put the pantyhose on backwards." Olivia wasn't even in the house ten seconds before Sebastian disappeared back upstairs.

She leaned against the Hastings' banister, wondering just how much longer he'd take to get ready if he were an actual girl.

"Can I get you a beverage, pretty lady? Or should I say, superhero lady?" The voice came from behind her as someone tugged on her Supergirl cape, but she already knew who to expect.

"Yeah, sure Vi— Oh."

Perhaps it was a choice made in bad taste so close to the actual incident, but the Hastings twins thought it would be funny to dress as each other. Olivia already knew this was the plan, she just hadn't expected her stomach to flip quite as much over the sight of Sebastian. Or Viola as Sebastian, that is.

She also hadn't expected Viola's announcement that Duke would not be accompanying them to the dance.

-

Two weeks later, watching the booth across Cesario's, Olivia still didn't know the details about the break-up. Maybe it had something to do with being on rival teams or going to different schools or something just totally unrelated. She didn't really know why she wondered about it so much. Duke didn't seem entirely broken up about it, whatever it was.

"And so, I know I won't be here over winter break, but I'll definitely pick you up something cool."

Olivia forced her attention back to Sebastian. "Huh?"

"New York? The winter festival? My band?"

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Sure."

"You okay? Is the pasta not good?"

"Pasta's fine."

He smiled at her across the table. It was right then that two things became very clear to Olivia: As much as he liked her, Sebastian would always put his music first. And that made the second thing so much easier.

-

When Olivia started dating Viola, there would be moments when she'd remember something funny or sweet Sebastian said and then slip into the realization that it hadn't been Sebastian at all.


End file.
